


iGoodbye

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [330]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint's favorite show ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iGoodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://41.media.tumblr.com/6abc00395560766c53ff3a46bac8ff8a/tumblr_inline_nxatn5FpY11sdidd7_500.png)

Natasha sighed. “Clint-”

“No!”

“Clint. C’mon. It’s not that bad.” Steve tried for the umpteenth time.

“YOU’RE NOT THAT BAD!” Clint yelled. 

Steve blinked, confused. “Um… Thank you?”

“IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A COMPLIMENT!” Clint took the couch pillow and hugged it close to his chest.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just a TV show.” Tony asked with a shrug. 

“YOU’RE JUST A TV SHOW!”

Tony mouthed ‘what?’ at Steve and the supersoldier shrugged in response. Natasha rolled her eyes at them and sat next to Clint.

“Okay, clearly Clint is not in the mindset to throw effective insults, but his favorite show just ended. It’s understandable.”

Tony gestured to the TV, “Yeah, but that’s a k-”

“It’s. Understandable.” Natasha emphasized.

Tony rolled his eyes instead. “Doesn’t change the fact that it’s a ki-”

“He’s here. He’s here, I got him.” Bruce announced, as he and Phil stepped out of the elevator. Phil immediately headed for Clint’s side, pulling him close so that Clint was leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Sshhh. I’m here now, what’s wrong?” Phil asked, the worry clear on his face.

“It’s over, Phil. They said goodbye. She went to Italy.” Clint said sadly.

“What’s over? Who said goodbye? We can go after her.” and then, as an after thought, Phil added, “Who are we going after in Italy?”

“Carly. Carly’s gone. She’s off to Italy to live with her father.”

“Carly?”

“Carly Shay. From that stupid kid show - iCarly?” Tony filled in the blanks.

“DON’T YOU DARE SASS MY SHOW. IT’S ALL I HAVE.” Clint started yelling again.

“Oh, Clint. I’m sorry.” Phil consoled him, as if a grown man being sad because a kid show ended was totally normal.

“I still don’t get it. Why is Clint so attached to this show?” Bruce asked.

“It’s a long story, but basically Clint was injured, and the only thing on TV to keep him company was iCarly.” Natasha explained. “I swear he was only alone for 5 hours.”

“5 HOURS WAS ALL IT TOOK FOR ME TO GET HOOKED. AND NOW IT’S GONE.”

“Ssshh. It’s okay. We’ll find you another show.” Phil reassured him.

“Nothing as good.” Clint insisted.

“Something to tide you over until we find you a new show.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay, good. JARVIS, if you please?”

_Searching the internet now for similar television shows._

They all stared at the TV, waiting for JARVIS to finish his search.

“Watch the pilot with me?” Clint asked Phil.

“Sure.” Phil smiled, and gave Clint a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, but when I ask for 5 minutes, I get a door to my face.” Tony complained. That earned him a cushion to the face. “ABUSE. I am being abused.” Tony declared, ever the drama queen.

“Shush. The show’s starting.” Steve said, leaning over the back of the couch.

The show started with Sam pulling over beside a food truck. Phil smiled. “See? It’s like your show never ended.” 

“I guess.” Clint muttered.

“Feel better now?”

“If I say yes, are you going to leave?”

“Of course not. I promised to watch the pilot with you.” 

“Okay. Then, I feel better now.” Clint said. 

3 episodes later, Thor walked into the living room, the rest of the team watching a television show he’s never seen before. 

“Friends. What are you all watching?”

Steve waved at him vaguely. “New Show. Now, hush.”

“If you wanna watch, watch. If you don’t, leave.” Bruce added.

“It’s so pointless, but I can’t stop watching.” Tony said.

Thor shrugged and joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny 'coz Sam and Cat got cancelled after 30-something episodes.
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/134533900026/sorry-im-inactive-lately-finals-is-kicking-my)


End file.
